Nuestra Familia
by contiis
Summary: One-shot. Carlisle y Esme deciden no rendirse ante la oportunidad de tener hijos, la adopción fue su primer pensamiento pero no es tan fácil como parece. Todos Humanos, UA.


**Nota:** _Twilight_ no me pertenece.

**Summary:** Carlisle y Esme deciden no rendirse ante la oportunidad de tener hijos, la adopción fue su primer pensamiento pero no es tan fácil como parece.

**Nuestra Familia**

_Carlisle POV_

Tome la mano de mi esposa al cruzar las grandes puertas de roble del Orfanato de Forks, tomamos asiento en unas incomodas sillas de madera esperando para la hora de nuestra cita.

Comencé a jugar con sus dedos para distraerme, examine el lugar, lucia demasiado frio para ser el hogar de tantos niños y no lo bastante grande como para albergar treinta de ellos.

Esme apretó mi mano captando mi atención y volteé para encontrar a una amable señora parada frente a nosotros.

"Sr. y Sra. Cullen, es un placer tenerlos aquí, soy la Sra. Cope." Dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras estiraba su mano que estrechamos cordialmente.

"Por aquí, por favor" mientras dijo eso se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar mientras nosotros la seguíamos silenciosamente.

Cuando el caminar detuvo volteé para mirar a mi dulce esposa, sus ojos reflejaban el mismo entusiasmo de los míos.

Mi vista recorrió el lugar en el que me encontraba, una placa de bronce en la que se hallaban grabadas las palabras "Centro de adopción" estaba sobre una puerta.

Podía escuchar risas infantiles, llantos y niños corriendo al otro lado de la puerta.

La Sra. Cope volvió la vista hacia nosotros y con una mirada maternal nos observo.

"No tienen porque tomar una decisión hoy, solo conozcan a los niños, pueden conversar y hablar con ellos, son realmente adorables y lo único que desean es un familia."

Pude ver como la amable mujer luchaba por no derramar lagrimas, esos niños debían ser su vida, pude ver en su mirada que si fuera por ella todos estarían bajo su custodia pero no podían y eso la mataba.

"Gracias" murmuró Esme, vi como la Sra. Cope daba media vuelta y recorría de vuelta el camino que nos había traído hasta acá.

Sentía los nervios a flor de piel pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que ser fuerte por ella.

"¿Lista?" le pregunte sumergiéndome en sus ojos, buscando el apoyo que solo ella podía brindarme.

"Siempre" dijo sin apartar la mirada.

No se cuento tiempo estuve perdido en esas lagunas doradas pero no me importa, aquí o donde fuera siempre y cuando estuviera con ella siempre estaría seguro.

Gire la manilla de la puerta que daba a una enorme sala de juegos en la que revoloteaban alrededor de treinta niños entre 4 y 10 años.

Vacilante dimos unos cuantos pasos dentro de la colorida estancia.

En una esquina vi unas cuantas niñas jugar con unas viejas y desvaídas muñecas y otros retoños correteando por ahí jugando.

Nos sentamos en un sillón junto a la puerta, ninguno podía decir una palabra, después de todos unos de esos pequeños podría ser nuestro hijo o hija, ni siquiera habíamos discutido eso.

Examine a cada niño presente si saber cuál podría ser nuestro elegido, estaba seguro que cuando lo viéramos lo encontraríamos y tenía una corazonada respecto a este lugar pero algo me decía que no estaba buscando bien.

Una pequeña con cabello oscuro rizado lloraba porque un chico rubio con gomina en el cabello alzaba su muñeca demasiado alta para su alcance.

Un niño de tez color chocolate cerca jugaba a que dos autos se estrellasen mientras otros cuantos mas veían _Barney y sus amigos_ en una anticuada tele que se hallaba sobre una pequeña mesa que no parecía muy buen soporte.

Volví mi mirada hacia Esme para encontrar su mirada viajando a una velocidad vertiginosa de niño en niño tratando de captarlos todos y sin perderlo lo que hacía ninguno a la vez.

Perdí completamente la noción del tiempo en el que estuvimos sentados allí, sin decir ninguna palabra observando a los pequeños divertirse.

Era una vida tan simple y llena de dicha, no tenías problemas, no pensabas demasiado las cosas y simplemente eras tú sin importar que alguien te juzgase.

Observe como los niños desaparecían por el pasillo por el pasillo, corriendo para conseguir primero su cena. La sala de juegos quedo completamente vacía en un par de minutos. Mire alrededor, la televisión seguía encendida y los juguetes descansaban en el suelo

Me puse de pie y alargue mi brazo a Esme, este era el tercer orfanato que visitábamos y aun no encontrábamos a nuestro futuro hijo.

Dimos solo unos pocos pasos antes de que una suave voz cantarina nos detuviera, volteamos sorprendidos para ver de qué se trataba.

Una pequeña niña de unos 6 años se encontraba de pie frente a nosotros, su cabello negro como la noche era corto apuntando en diferentes direcciones y sus grandes ojos negros estaban llenos de alegría.

Esme se agacho para quedar a su altura. "¿Qué pasa cariño?".

"Mami" murmuró la pequeña y se tiro a los brazos de Esme, vi la sorpresa pasar por su rostro pero rápidamente cambio a una expresión maternal y abrazo de vuelta a la pequeña.

"Se estaban yendo sin mí." Dijo tras separarse de Esme haciendo un puchero, de su hombro colgaba una pequeña mochila rosa que parecía estar a punto de reventar y en su mano izquierda tenía un pequeño oso de peluche.

"Soy Alice Cullen."

No podía dar crédito a lo que mis oídos oyeron, ella sabía nuestro apellido y se lo había impuesto, estaba totalmente perplejo.

Alice sonreía felizmente mientras se balanceaba sobre sus talones, mire a Esme, y vi en su mirada que la habíamos encontrado, nuestra dulce y pequeña niña.

Me acuclille junto a mi esposa para poder mirar de cerca a Alice. "Hola" salude con voz dulce. "¿Estas preparada para ir a casa?"

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Esme.

"Aun no estamos preparados." Me llamo la atención el que usara el plural mas no tuve de oportunidad de siquiera abrir la boca cuando ella me interrumpió. "Jasper" dijo para dirigir su mirada a una puerta a unos cuantos metros de nosotros.

Espere pero paso un minuto sin que nada sucediera y cuando estaba por preguntar qué pasaba la puerta milagrosamente se abrió.

Un niño mucho más alto que Alice y de aspecto tranquilo se acerco hacia nosotros. "Alice, no debiste haber salido corriendo así, nos preocupaste a todos."

En ese instante Jasper reparo en nosotros. "Sr. y Sra. Cullen es un placer conocerlos." Dijo con un tono muy educado.

"Mami y Papi" corrigió Alice.

En ese instante vi como Jasper se tensaba y ponía una mueca como si sintiera algo desagradable, Alice simplemente rodo los ojos. "Emmett deja a Rose tranquila."

Levante mi vista para ver lo que sucedía, en la esquina al final de pasillo una tierna chica rubia era presionada contra la pared por un chico que no debería pasar los 8 años por su rostro pero que era realmente grande, mientras se daban un pequeño beso.

La rubia, supuse que Rose, se rio juguetonamente y avanzo hacia nosotros con el que creí que era Emmett siguiéndola.

"Hola Esme" dijeron ambos mientras le deban un beso en cada mejilla. "Carlisle" dijeron repitiendo el mismo acto, ¡Pero si hasta sabían nuestros nombres!

Antes de que siquiera pudiera expresar mi asombro escuche como algo caía al suelo.

Instintivamente todos volteamos hacía el sonido donde una niña de cabello castaño y unos ojos chocolates llenos de lagrimas se encontraba sentada en el suelo, al parecer había tropezado en las escaleras botando su pequeña mochila.

Un niño de cabello broncíneo se materializo de la nada frente a ella limpiando la única lágrima que había derramado la pequeña.

"¿Te encuentras bien Bella?" dijo preocupado. "Eres tan terca, si me hubieras dejado llevar su bolso…" no completo la frase simplemente se hecho la mochila de Bella al hombro y la tomo en sus brazos como si fuera una pluma.

"Soy capaz de caminar Edward, bájame." Dijo Bella mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos de Edward.

"Sabes que no puedes caminar por una superficie plana sin tropezarte Bella, no discutas." Dijo el pequeño de unos brillantes ojos verdes mientras depositaba un tierno beso en su frente.

Cuando llegaron a nuestro lado y Bella pudo volver a utilizar sus piernas aunque Edward se negó a entregarle su bolso porque según el entorpecía su nulo equilibrio lo que siguió a las risas de Jasper y Emmett.

Esme y yo mirábamos perplejos como Rose golpeaba a Emmett por reírse de Bella y Jasper pasaba un brazo por los pequeños hombros de Alice.

Ellos parecían hermanos de toda la vida pero eran todos tan distintos unos de otros. La mirada de Esme viajaba de uno en uno, no sabía qué hacer y yo tampoco, sabía que encontrábamos lo que estábamos buscando.

"Carlisle" dijo Edward "Ella _si_ sabe qué hacer." Hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando a mi esposa, fue como si me leyera el pensamiento.

"Por cierto" agregó. "Soy Edward y ella es mi novia, Bella." La pequeña solo se sonrojo mientras bajaba el rostro avergonzado, Edward sonreía con orgullo mientras tomaba la mano de su _novia_.

Estos eran los chicos más extraños que había visto en toda mi vida.

De pronto recordé en porque estábamos ahí, tantas sorpresas el día de hoy me tenían volando en mi mente.

Voltee a ver a Esme que me miraba con suplica en sus ojos, lo sabía, esta era la familia que quería y yo no le iba a negar nada a ella, porque yo también la deseaba.

Sonreí a Esme y luego a los seis niños frente a mí, mi familia, mi nueva familia.

Vi como Edward le susurraba algo al oído a Bella y Alice comenzaba a dar saltitos de alegría mientras Jasper sonreía con suficiencia, era como si sin siquiera decírselos ellos ya supieron que había tomado una decisión.

Esme solo sonrió y abrió los brazos mientras seis pequeños cuerpecitos se abalanzaban sobre ella.

"¡Papá!" grito Alice. "¡Emmett me está aplastando!"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Emmett exasperado. "Yo no he hecho nada."

"Cállate Emmett llegaremos tarde si no nos apuramos, la Sra. Cope se irá en 10 minutos y mamá tiene galletas en casa." Dijo Edward quien no dejaba de sonreír.

Emmett abrió los ojos sorprendido. "A que esperan, muevan esas piernas esas galletas de chocolate me esperan."

Todos reímos tras el comentario, vi a los niños emprender el viaje a la oficina de la Sra. Cope, tome la mano de mi esposa y la mire a sus ojos rebosantes de lágrimas de alegría.

"Familia" susurró con la voz quebrada.

"_Nuestra familia_".

_¡Que tiernos! Escribi este one shot hace siglos y por fin tuve las agallas para subirlo, solo espero que les guste ;) Cuenmente que tan adorables son los Cullen pequeños. contiis_

_Ok, acabo de releer esto antes de subirlo y acabo de decidir que es una mierda, pero aun asi lo subire xD_


End file.
